This invention relates to a coffee maker, particularly to a drip coffee maker.
Conventionally, the coffee maker performs the brewing function alone. The grinding of coffee beans is assigned to a grinding machine. It is the defect of the conventional art that the grinding function and brewing one are divided into two processes.
One object of this invention is to provide a coffee maker which combines the grinding and brewing functions into one process.
Other objects, merits and a fuller understanding of the present invention will be obtained by those having ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like or similar parts and in which: